Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object stop position control method for controlling the stop position when an object on a screen is moved in accordance with a movement instruction from a user, and also to an action indicating device and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In many apparatuses such as a PC (Personal Computer), a tablet, or a multifunction machine, a user interface is employed to receive a movement instruction as to an object (a graphic or a tab of a slide bar) displayed on a display unit from a user through a mouse as a pointing device or a touch panel, and move the object on the screen based on the movement instruction.
There is a demand for a technique of stopping an object precisely at a specific stop position through a simple action performed while the object is moved. For example, as to a slide bar for adjusting sound volume balance between right and left stereophonic outputs, there is a demand for a technique of readily stopping an operation tab at the center of the slide bar. In a case where the object is a graphic, there is a demand for a technique of stopping the object in line with a line in a grid. Also, in a case where a list is scrolled by a flicking action, there is a demand for a technique of stopping the scrolling when the target item is displayed.
As a function to satisfy such a demand, there is a snap function that causes an object to be attracted to a specific stop position and stop at the specific stop position when the object is located within a predetermined distance from the specific stop position.
Also, there is a user interface that has been suggested to lower the scroll speed or stop the scrolling when an item with a designated attribute appears in a case where a list of display items is scrolled (see JP 2012-230571 A, for example).
Where the snap function is used, the object is attracted to the specific stop position even when the user wishes to stop the object at a position slightly away from the specific stop position. Therefore, the object cannot be stopped at a position slightly away from the specific stop position. In such a case, the snap function should be disabled. However, where the snap function is frequently enabled and disabled, operability becomes poorer.
By the method disclosed in JP 2012-230571 A, the stop mode needs to be switched off if the user knows the exact position of the target item or does not wish an automatic stop of the scrolling. In a case where the user wishes to switch on or off the stop mode, it is troublesome for the user to change mode settings by opening the setting screen. Even if a switch button is placed in the same screen, the intended action is interrupted, and operability becomes poorer.